As Rosas Têm Espinhos
by Mi Yuuki x
Summary: Kurama sofre ao ver que Hiei não sente a necessidade de expor seu amor pelo youko. Mas Hiei entenderá que até as rosas mais belas e puras têm espinhos. YAOI HieixKurama


As Rosas Têm Espinhos  
(Quando você não as cuida bem...)  
  
Intro completa: 18/12/2003 16:46:37  
Ff by: Miaka-chan & Ryu-kun  
  
O aroma das rosas de seu jardim estava mais forte. Sim... O jardim que tanto cultivava com tanto carinho. Era sua paixão. O jovem que no passado fora tão temido e repleto de ódio tinha uma doçura e sensibilidade fora do normal. E assim que os primeiros raios de sol penetraram pela cortina de renda branca de seu quarto, Kurama se levantou, aproximando-se da janela. Suspirou com um sorriso nos lábios. O ar estava tão fresco naquela manhã. Não deveria ser mais que 8 da manhã de um belo sábado. As rosas balançavam com o vento. Kurama sorriu mais uma vez, apoiando os ombros sobre a janela,  
deixando-se levar pela lembrança da noite passada. E que noite. Noite desfrutada com seu amor. Aquele que o dominava. Hiei. Tornou a virar-se em direção ao interior do quarto e pôde ver os lençóis desarrumados sobre a cama. Era como se ainda pudesse vê-lo ali, dormindo tão profundamente. O seu 'pequeno menino', para variar, tinha desaparecido após uma longa noite  
de amor. Apesar de seus amigos já terem aceitado sua explícita relação, alguns tabus ainda eram criados - em especial, pela família de Kurama. O único que sabia era o enteado de sua mãe, Shuichi. Esse cuidava de avisar a Kurama quando seus pais estivessem chegando e poderiam descobri-los. Apesar  
de sempre ter achado Shuichi um chato que não largava de seu pé e atrapalhava seus tão dedicados estudos, Kurama tinha aceitado esta 'troca  
de favores'. Deixaria o garoto perturbá-lo o quanto quisesse, em troca dessa pequena, porém valiosa ajuda em sua relação com Hiei. Este gostava  
muito de sua atual família. Não queria decepcioná-los dessa forma.  
Provavelmente seria um choque. Quanto aos seus amigos, já citados, eles  
aceitavam muito bem. Já que Kurama e Hiei também tinham conhecimento da intensa relação de Yusuke e Kuwabara. Porém, os dois primeiros eram muito  
mais discretos e se restringiam a desfrutarem dos prazeres que um proporcionava ao outro apenas quando os pais de Kurama não estivessem em casa. Quando a tentação e o desejo falavam mais alto, Hiei aproveitava para levar a força o seu 'menino frágil' até os lugares mais quentes de Tokyo. Kurama não gostava disso, mas sabia que, no final sempre havia uma surpresa de Hiei. Ah, sim... Aquelas surpresas que só Hiei sabia preparar. Sempre era tão imprevisível e divertido... Sabia que quando era pego de surpresa pelo rapaz, teria uma noite de inúmeros e deliciosos prazeres que SÓ Hiei-  
chan conseguiria propor a ele.  
Mesmo assim, depois de tantos momentos juntos, tantas alegrias, tanto prazer, tanto amor, tanta paixão, tanta loucura... Kurama ainda sentia uma  
profunda tristeza. Por quê, afinal, não poderia gritar para o mundo seu  
amor por Hiei?! Se o amava tanto?... Por que esse tinha que ser um amor proibido? Sabia que Hiei provavelmente o mataria ao saber que tinha contado para alguém. Alguém que não fossem Kuwabara e Yusuke (esses que souberam por 'mero acidente'). Por que não poderia acordar ainda envolto nos braços de Hiei? Sentir sua suave pele tocar a sua? Admirar sua sublime e tranqüila expressão ao acordar? Ter aquele sorriso que Hiei só dava PARA ELE, E SÓ  
PARA ELE!  
Aquilo doía em seu coração. Tinha vontade de voltar a viver daquela maneira... Viver como um ladrão com Yomi, como antigamente... Ninguém com quem se preocupar... Atingir todos seus objetivos... Mas seu único objetivo  
agora era ter Hiei... só para ele mesmo. Kurama fechou os olhos e abraçou a si mesmo, agarrando o kimono branco que vestia como se fosse o corpo de Hiei. Podia sentir seu cheiro nele ainda. Um cheiro de forte perfume masculino. Um cheiro enlouquecedor... Um cheiro que o excitava, que o fazia alucinar com seu amor... Ainda abraçado consigo mesmo, Kurama se jogou na cama, abraçando-se com seus travesseiros. "Hiei-  
chan..." ele murmurou em meio às lágrimas que brotavam se seus olhos.  
Lágrimas que clamavam pelo nome de seu amor. Desesperadamente,  
loucamente...  
- Hiei-chan... eu preciso de você ao meu lado...  
  
Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade, Hiei estava sentado sobre o galho de uma árvore - para variar ¬¬ - com os olhos fechados, certamente pensando  
em algo que lhe interessava muito: Kurama. Sim. O mesmo sofrimento de  
Kurama, Hiei estava sentindo. Ahh... O que aquele rapaz tinha feito por ele... Antes ele só queria ver 'a carne cortada antes de jorrar o sangue', mas depois de conhece-lo e ter se apaixonado de maneira tão rápida, perdera completamente a vontade de matar, de ter mais poder... Agora só queria ter Kurama. Ele era muito fechado, disso sabia. Mesmo assim, tinha uma forte personalidade que também demonstrava uma ternura que o encantava. Quando sorria, era como se as rosas florescessem mais belas. Hiei abriu os olhos, tendo seu Kurama-sama em mente, especialmente quando olhou para as rosas que também balançavam ao vento. Parecia que cada petála de cada rosa ali era um pedaço de Kurama. E cada uma exalava aquele aroma suave e delicado da pele do rapaz. Lamentava por não poderem ficar juntos 24 horas do dia, como queria. Não queria mesmo que desconfiassem da relação. Aquilo poderia  
ser um excândalo - e realmente isso era algo que Hiei não gostava E não precisava. Gostava de manter a relação em segredo. Parecia emocionante e, ao mesmo tempo... perigoso. Certas noites, Hiei chegava a invadir o quarto de Kurama, pela janela, e trancar a porta de seu quarto. Acorda-lo com um suave toque de lábios e passar uma das mais maravilhosas noites já tidas em  
toda a sua vida. Sabia que Kurama não se sentia bem com aquela relação. Aquilo o incomodava, e muito. Diferente de Hiei, que parecia até gostar da 'situação de perigo'. Era mais excitante. E ver Kurama tentando escapar de suas garras, temendo  
ser pego, deixava Hiei mais louco e mais tentado a possuí-lo. Hiei se  
lembrava muito bem de como sua primeira vez com ele tinha sido difícil. Kurama tinha medo. Muito medo. Medo de ser amado, medo de ser tocado. Não sabia como Hiei agiria em 'outras situações' com ele. Porém, Hiei prometeu  
ser carinhoso, e que não iria machucá-lo. Aquilo deixou Kurama mais confortável. Mesmo assim, Hiei conseguiu fazer Kurama se acostumar 'com o seu ritmo', e conseguiu então demonstrar seu amor das formas mais selvagens  
e deliciosas que poderiam compartilhar. Ele era experiente, claro, diferente de Kurama que quando tinha conhecido Hiei, ainda era um virgem  
que nunca nem havia sentido seus lábios tocarem nos de alguém. Mas Hiei havia lhe mostrado como amar, como desejar, como possuir... Não era mais  
tão difícil convencer Kurama a desfrutar de um de seus passatempos  
preferidos.  
  
Mas, de um certo tempo para cá, as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Não havia mais aquele fogo da paixão dos dois. Haver havia, pelo menos da parte de Hiei. Mas Kurama estava agindo de forma estranha. Estava frio e evitando Hiei. Os beijos eram mais contidos e Kurama tinha uma profunda tristeza em  
seus olhos. Uma tristeza que misturava medo, dor e culpa.  
  
Kurama perguntava-se constantemente se Hiei realmente o amava...  
Hiei só queria possuir o 'seu menino', desfrutar de seu corpo...  
Kurama procurava alguém que o amasse realmente...  
Hiei procurava alguém que o satisfizesse, submisso ao seu desejo...  
Kurama queria se sentir protegido, amado...  
Hiei queria se sentir superior, poderoso, o 'Senhor' de Kurama...  
  
Sem perceber, a relação dos dois desabava cada vez mais.  
Cada um procurava uma coisa, e no final, só queriam satisfazer suas  
necessidades. Necessidades muito diferentes, que fariam com que Hiei descobrisse que sua rosa tinha espinhos. Espinhos que eram ocultos por sua beleza, mas que se fossem tocados, fariam Hiei sangrar, chorar. Espinhos que surgiram com o  
descuido de Hiei.  
E que no final, fariam ele sofrer mais que o próprio Kurama... 


End file.
